(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blackboard eraser, and more particularly to an improved structure which is easy-to-use, easy-to-empty, and easy-to-disassemble for cleaning.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blackboard eraser is generally made from cloth material, and causes a cloud of dust to form when erasing a blackboard and when cleaning the surface of the cloth material by tapping, which can be adverse to the health and environment.